


A Visitor in the Undercroft

by Nightwarbler



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwarbler/pseuds/Nightwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt, another drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor in the Undercroft

Varric descended into the undercroft, his face lowered so as to hide his tears. He kicked the door open and got hit by a sudden chill. The wind stung his already sore eyes. He approached someone working there, hoping to quip or way to turn the conversation to stories or card games or something safe. Instead he said this:  
“Can you- fix her?”  
The figure turned around. A dwarf. She put down the sword she was enchanting and took the splintered remains of Bianca.  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Dagna said, smiling gently, and picked up a shimmering rune.


End file.
